


Яомо

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Одержимость, дарк!Суга, дарксуга, демон суга, нецензурная лексика, суга и все все все, экзорцизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Суга одержим, все сходят по нему с ума и ничего не понимают.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadin_hime (sevenfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nadin_hime+%28sevenfire%29).



> В подарок Фир ко дню рождения/  
> Сплошной фансервис

― Ты же не хочешь, чтобы с этим телом что-нибудь случилось?

Ойкава как зачарованный смотрел на блестящее лезвие ножа у светлой кожи запястья. Он не мог шевельнуться, ужас сковал его, сделал тело непослушным. Глаза Суги горели азартом. Улыбка от уха до уха – такая привычная, сейчас казалась чужой и страшной. Он получал истинное удовольствие, наслаждался своим триумфом и его ужасом.

― Отпусти его, ― бессильно прошептал Ойкава.

― Отпустить? Серьёзно? ― Суга убрал нож от запястья и стал играть с ним, прокручивать в пальцах. ― И умереть?

Ушиджима был первым, кто среагировал. Он ждал этого момента, надеялся, что успеет. Тот самый момент, когда Суга отвлечётся хотя бы на секунду. И успел. Попал. В кои-то веки Ойкава был счастлив таким почти сверхчеловеческим рефлексам, как у него. Ушиджима подлетел к Суге и ударил его по руке с такой силой, что нож вылетел и со звоном упал под холодильник. Уже в следующий миг он подхватил Сугу за шею и опрокинул на столешницу, пригвоздив мёртвой хваткой к поверхности.

― Терушима, верёвка! ― крикнул Ушиджима.

Он почти навалился на Сугу своим весом, удерживая от любых попыток того сопротивляться. Но в этом не было необходимости. Суга даже не пытался вырваться. Он рассмеялся ему в лицо. От этого смеха кровь стыла в жилах. И ехала крыша. Ушиджима был готов сорваться и наброситься на него. Находиться так близко было сейчас опасно. Ещё немного и он трахнет его прямо здесь, при Ойкаве, Терушиме и Ивайзуми.

Даже если у демона, сидящего внутри этого тела, и была возможность вырваться из стальной хватки Ушиджимы, то у самого Суги – нет. Но к чёрту физические различия, эта тварь была опаснее, ни разу ещё не применила на ком-то из них силу. О нет, ей это вовсе и не надо было.

― Я почти… ― предупредил Ушиджима, ― быстрее.

― Ты же хочешь этого. Я тебя не останавливаю. Я не сопротивляюсь… ― прошептал Суга, слегка раздвигая ноги. ― Давай, сделай это, а потом я сдамся. Всем вам, так будет интереснее…

― Блять, ― Терушима вернулся с верёвкой из соседней комнаты, как раз в этот самый момент.

Они были не готовы. Столько планов, столько вариантов засад, но всё полетело коту под хвост. Суга и без того был умён и хитёр, а охваченный этим демоном… или чем бы то ни было, да ещё и источавший непонятную притягательную силу, был чертовски опасен и непредсказуем.

Ойкава держался как можно дальше, прижимался к стене. Уж кому-кому, а ему нельзя было подходить к Суге вообще.

― Давай же, ― продолжал Суга. ― Быстрее, я изнемогаю...

Ойкава бросил осторожный взгляд на Ивайзуми. «Сделай же что-нибудь». Но тот замер словно греческая статуя. Как будто одно движение – и он сметёт Ушиджиму в сторону, займёт его место, сядет сверху и…

Нет, чёрт, это его собственные – Ойкавы – мысли. Где Асахи, когда он так нужен? Где Дайчи?

― Терушима, не зависай, быстрее! ― почти взревел Ушиджима.

Как же звенело в ушах. Тело горело, в паху ныло. Ему могло бы быть стыдно, если бы остальные не испытывали то же самое.

Терушима не связывал, а почти гладил Сугу.

― Можно и так, ― смеялась их жертва.

Хотя Суга был далёк от тех, кого можно считать жертвой. Скорее они все здесь находились в его власти.

Ивайзуми развернул скотч, решившись всё же подойти ближе. Ушиджима подволок Сугу к стулу и усадил, вдвоём с Терушимой они привязали его к спинке стула и на всякий случай привязали лодыжки.

― Только не это, ― вдруг с опаской произнёс Суга, кивая на скотч в руках Ивайзуми. ― Заткнёшь меня ― откушу язык и заставлю его захлебнутся в собственной крови.

― Ничего, не захлебнёшься.

Определённых усилий стоило удержать его голову в одном положении. Ещё сложнее было запихать кляп. Ивайзуми не скупился, заклеивая ему рот. Пускай лучше за это вынужденное насилие Суга расплатиться парой синяков и вырванными волосами, чем жизнью.

Вот теперь они прочувствовали его силу все разом. Тварь в нём злилась. Карие глаза сейчас горели золотом. Ойкава мог поклясться, что они светились бы в темноте.

― Чёрт возьми, было близко… ― Ивайзуми отошёл и опустился на диван напротив.

Ушиджима бессильно рухнул на пол. Казалось, из них забирали все силы.

Асахи пришёл очень вовремя. С ним вместе были Дайчи и Киёко.

― Все назад!

Выглядел Асахи очень серьёзно. Но стоило ему понять, в каком состоянии сейчас находился Суга, на его лице отразилась растерянность.

Дайчи подошёл к Суге и заглянул ему в глаза. Встретился с холодным и полным злобы взглядом. Он был… чужим?

― Что за хрень?

― У тебя хотели спросить, ― огрызнулся Терушима.

― Это что-то вроде демона, ― произнесла Киёко, отходя к стене, ближе к Ойкаве. ― Он управлял действиями Суги уже примерно три недели.

― ТРИ НЕДЕЛИ? ― взревел Дайчи. ― Почему мне никто не сказал?

Асахи положил ладонь ему на плечо.

― Дайчи…

― Никто не знал. ― Ойкава сложил руки на груди, ― как будто, если бы мы поняли, то скрывали от тебя.

― Но Киёко каким-то образом это просекла!

Киёко покраснела и отвела взгляд. Сквозь внезапное и непонятное для Дайчи смущение она продолжила:

― Этот демон, назовём его яомо, питается жизненной силой людей. Он очаровывает их, соблазняет и подчиняет себе. Чем больше времени проводишь с ним наедине, тем слабее твоя воля.

Асахи отвёл взгляд от неё и повернулся обратно к Суге. Тот больше не источал ауру ненависти ко всему сущему. Его глаза сверкали, заигрывали с Асахи. Ну нет…

― Даже не думай, у меня защита от таких как ты.

Суга на это приподнял брови. _«Правда?»_

Асахи встал, достал из сумки деревянные чётки, флакон с мутной жидкостью и зеркало.

― Завяжите ему глаза, через них он подчиняет себе. Рот наоборот – освободите. И ещё, нужно будет, чтобы кто-то держал его голову, пока я…

Тут он осознал, что никто не торопится ему помочь. Все, кроме Дайчи, замерли на приличном расстоянии от них с Сугой.

― Что происходит? ― настороженно спросил он. Но уже сам начал догадываться, в чём причина такого поведения.

―Мы не можем подойти, ― сквозь зубы процедил Ивайзуми.

― Нам нельзя, ― добавила Киёко.

«Чем больше времени проводишь с ним наедине, тем слабее твоя воля». Наедине, неужели она имела ввиду…

― Так, сколько из вас с ним переспали? ― оох, Асахи не хотел знать ответ.

Наступила тишина. Её нарушил Суга, задыхающийся от приглушённого хохота со своим кляпом во рту.

― Нет, ― Дайчи в это просто не верил.

Киёко смотрела в пол, Ивайзуми и Терушима перед собой, Ушиджима накрыл глаза ладонью. Только Ойкава на миг встретился с Асахи взглядом. И тут же отвернулся.

― Твою ж мать…

Дайчи по природе своей матом не ругался. Но тут природа его была бессильна.

Асахи бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Как бы ему не хотелось перевести тему – сейчас предстояло решить вопрос важнее, чем его чувства. Вопрос жизни или смерти Сугавары Коуши, сидящего перед ними под властью яомо.

― Так, я понял. Мне не справится в одиночку. Киёко, ты сказала, что чем больше времени с ним проводишь, тем слабее воля. Я так понимаю, это время измеряется в количествах… раз совокуп… ― чёртово смущение, Асахи всегда корил себя за него.

Киёко кивнула прежде, чем он взял себя в руки и закончил предложение.

― Тогда… кто из вас спал с ним меньше остальных? ― мрачно продолжил Дайчи.

Ивайзуми фыркнул и пожал плечами:

― Да откуда мы знаем? Мы такой информацией друг с другом не делились,знаешь ли.

― Зайдём с другой стороны.

Дайчи знал, что не должен их винить. Они не виноваты, что стали жертвами ловкого соблазнения… или ритуала этого яомо. Но как же хотелось им всем врезать. По очереди. Кроме Киёко. Её он мог простить. И Ушиджиму. Это было уж слишком на него не похоже.

― Кто спал с ним один раз? ― продолжил Дайчи.

В ответ тишина. Они… серьёзно?

― Два раза? ― надежда в его голосе если и была, то никто её не заметил.

Ушиджима медленно поднял руку.

Конечно, этого было достаточно. Они узнали, кто сможет помочь с ритуалом Асахи кроме Дайчи. Но он не мог остановится:

― Три раза?

Киёко подняла руку. Ивайзуми прокашлялся вместо прямого ответа.

― Четыре раза?

― Да какая уже к чёрту разница? ― огрызнулся Терушима. И этим выдал себя.

Ойкава продолжал молчать.

Нет, чёрт, что за… Сколько же раз они трахнулись.

Суга за ним опять расхохотался. Вернее, его яомо. Он явно упивался собой и их унижением.

― Тоору? ― требовательно произнёс Дайчи, словно суровый родитель, желающий узнать правду у нашкодившего ребёнка.

― Что «Тоору»? ― Дайчи показалось, что Ойкава отступил ещё на шаг дальше от них. ― Я не помню, ладно?

Да, зря он это затеял. Хотел удовлетворить своё любопытство. А в итоге сделал только неприятнее ему с Ивайзуми. В отличие от Суги, который сделал им обоим очень хорошо и приятно. Наверняка у них и секс втроём был. Дайчи на секунду прикрыл глаза. Воображение нарисовало ему картину, где Ивайзуми держится за бёдра Суги, толкается в его разгорячённое тело, учащает фрикции, заставляя его стонать громче, тереться членом о живот Ойкавы. Он входит так глубоко, насколько позволяет расслабленное тело Суги. Ойкава же наоборот, напряжён, облизывает свои пальцы, сжимает ими головку члена, дрочит Суге… Или Терушима. Его пирсинг на языке доставляет совершенно иные ощущения, в самых чувствительных зонах, ох, Дайчи ещё не знает их все. Киёко стонет слаще всех, её выражение лица, когда она с Сугой такое сладкое… А Ушиджима… он то, чего так не хватало Суге. Он большой, как Дайчи, он жёсткий, он не грубый вовсе, нет, но если его попросить… Да, Дайчи сможет дать Суге всё, что он попросит. И даже больше…  
Он очнулся от звонкой пощёчины ― подарок Асахи.

― Я же сказал, завязать ему глаза, чего медлил? ― Дайчи понял, что это всё чёртовы игры с его разумом. Никакое не разыгравшееся воображение. Обернулся на Сугу. ― Я не должен касаться его, пока не прочту изгоняющую мантру.

Суга издал притворный стон, глядя Дайчи в глаза, раззадорил его. Сукин сын. Ты выбрал не то тело, ублюдок. Или нет. Ты чертовски ловко выбрал в кого вселиться.

Дайчи пришлось пересилить себя. Он взял протянутый Асахи платок, расправил его и накрыл глаза Суги. Яомо в нём стал сопротивляться, но Дайчи оказался сильнее и всё же завязал платок узлом на затылке.

― Намажь его губы этим, ― Асахи вручил флакон как только с повязкой было закончено.

Пришлось отодрать скотч и вынуть кляп. У Дайчи тем временем росло желание заткнуть этот рот чем-нибудь ещё. Языком, например, или своим членом…

Глаза Суги были завязаны, и либо это отголоски его демонического вмешательства, либо собственное желание Дайчи.

Пока Асахи читал мантру, все молчали. Дайчи удерживал Сугу на месте, следил, чтобы не прорвались верёвки. Да. Так и должно быть. Он вернёт его себе. Что бы там ни было, каких бы дел этот яомо не натворил, Дайчи вернёт себе своего Сугу.

К реальности его вернул Асахи:

― Дайчи, сейчас!

Он среагировал на приказ, сорвал с глаз Суги повязку. Взгляд его золотых глаз уткнулся прямо в подставленное зеркало, и яомо в нём замер на мгновенье. Пока Асахи не ударил Сугу в лоб ладонью. После чего его тело сразу обмякло, а зеркало было мгновенно накрыто чёрной тканью.

***

 

Дайчи смотрел на безмятежно спящего Сугу. Они уложили его на диван в прихожей Ушиджимы. Верёвки больше не были нужны. Какой же он был красивый. Почему Дайчи столько лет подавлял в себе это таинственное влечение. Никакой демон не был нужен, чтобы заставить Дайчи хотеть Сугу. Желать забрать его себе, охранять, радовать, дарить наслаждение.

― Я сделал несколько оберёгов. Повесь их в каждой комнате на незаметных местах, ― Асахи подошёл и вручил ему стопку белых листков с неразборчивыми письменами.

― Спасибо… Я правда не знаю, как я могу тебя отблагодарить, ― начал было Дайчи.

― В следующий раз постарайся не оставлять его надолго. Ты знаешь, он жить не может без приключений, с его-то профессией.

― Знаю. Прости.

― Не передо мной стоит извиняться.

― Знаю, ― опять согласился Дайчи. ― Поверь мне, я извинюсь так, что он запомнит это на всю жизнь.

Конец?


End file.
